Dare to know
by Ilovenerds
Summary: Did she really betray him? a Shikamaru and Ino fic


**Dare to know**

Sometimes our worst enemy lies within… jealousy really is a terrible thing

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Come in-

She was confused, scared even… I could see it in her face

-Please sit down-

She was standing there, staring at me, looking like a trapped animal, but that really was the case wasn't it?

-Calm down- was I trying to comfort her?

-You're already here aren't you?-

_Say something… please… just say… anything…_

-So… why would you care now-

My anger was rising by the second

_Damn it Ino, you're the one who can never shut up! Justify yourself…_

It was clear then… the reality

-Imagine… that I'm not me then- I could barely whisper

-Imagine that, I'm that other man, you know… the one you hoped to see… the one you wanted to fuck- I cannot believe those words are leaving my mouth

_Ino say something!_

_Defend... defend yourself_

But she just stands there, a shocked look ruining her pretty face

-Is he… is he your lover? - I do not want to look at her anymore… I cannot stand it. But as silence meets my request I give away the last hope I had for a negative answer

-Of course he is… How long have the two of you been meeting? - I ask with no desire of knowing the truth

-The letter…- she says with a shaken voice… does she dare to look surprised?

-The letter? - I repeat, and somehow the anger I've been trying to suppress escapes my mouth

-You mean the one "he" wrote? The one that ask you to come to this…- I look around disgusted –Motel- I spit the word

I want to hit her, make her suffer… to make her feel at least a fraction of my pain.

But what I do is kiss her, not with the love I confess I still have, but with anger, with hate.

-Take off your clothes- I command while I push her against the wall, I can see the hurt in her eyes, the fear… but that only adds to my loath

-You can turn the lights off- I say venomously –make love to me like you do to him! As if I were him…- she pushes me away and I feel her hand colliding with my face, it burns where she hit me, but I don't feel the pain… not anymore

-I swear to you… and listen to me carefully- I take a deep breath, this won't be easy –this is the last time you ever mock me- You're no longer under my grasp… why do you look so scare then… I could have never hurt you… I thought you knew… but then again, I thought of you a lot of things that weren't true didn't I?

_Please say something_

Wasn't she the one who betrayed me? What is it that I want her to say?

-I'm leaving you- and the words hurt like I never thought they could –for good… and forever-

_Forever is such a long time… Why don't you say something?_

As I walk towards the door I feel a pain in my chest, like I can't breathe anymore and I grab the doorsill for support.

And even though I cannot longer look at her face, I realize I'll always love her, and I hate the world for making me fall for someone like her, someone who could never be mine, who'll always love someone else. Someone who'll never look at me as she looks at him… always at him

-You know- I say still standing at the doorsill with my back to her –It was jealousy that drove me to form this plan and I couldn't believe my hands when they wrote that letter, and as much as I'm ashamed for my behavior… it is my heart the one that suffers, the one that cries, it's my heart the one that's broken…-

_Say something_

_Ask me to stay_

_Say you'll never leave me_

_Lie to me…_

_Tell me you love me_

But as time passes by, I can only hear your breathing, and as I turn my head to catch a last glimpse of your face it is only a ghost that I see, standing there staring at the floor, tears falling from your eyes. But not a word escaping your lips

_Goodbye_

Not a word for me

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Author's note:** so ok, this is based on a song I personally love to death, I'm not sure if anyone knows it. It's Leonardo Favio's song (he's a very old Argentinean singer) back in those days they translated the songs to every language so I assume they did translated it to English… then again it might have existed previously in English and the cover was in Spanish… what do I know?

Anyways, hope you like it and don't kill me with criticism.

And for those three people out there who read my other fic: I'm so so so sorry! I've been trying to update for the past week, but there's always something that prevents me from doing so. But the chapter is ready and waiting to be released, so it can't be much longer! Rejoice ; D

And so I'll stop this author's note before it gets bigger than the actual fic o.O


End file.
